To Me Not For Me
by InLust
Summary: Because Quinn knows it isnt just hormones.


Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray

Rating: T

Summary: Because Quinn knows that it isnt just hormones.

* * *

Rachel couldnt spit out the words fast enough as she felt someone slam her against the lockers. Her cheeks pressing against the cold metal, for a second she could almost taste it.

"Why do you do things for me?" Quinn accused.

When the brunette realized it was the blonde, she shook her off and whipped her head around. "I wasnt the one that got slammed into locker. You really have to work on your manners Quinn."

It was either the question had completely flew over Rachel's head or she was ignoring it.

Quinn knew that it had just gone over Rachel's head, which made her even more frustrated than she already was.

The blonde couldnt understand what had gotten into her recently. She should have taken Rachel's kindness as a blessing but she couldnt. After all, she had lost everything: the Cheerios, her parents, and her boyfriend. Rachel was just another thing to lose.

Quinn, for a moment, couldnt stop staring at the shorter girl. Although Rachel was shorter, the blonde realized that Rachel had held some sort of gravity around her. There was always times when Quinn just gravitated towards her, despite her haughty and annoying attitude.

Even as she wanted to get close to Rachel, she always found herself taking a few step backs or averting her eyes as far away as possible.

There were days when she couldnt ignore Rachel though. The way Rachel danced or sang at Glee. Quinn could imagine just doing certain things with Rachel's body as it moved around. _Where the hell is that coming from?_ Her movements were so fluid and so alive. Maybe it was jealousy, Quinn never understood what was so enthralling about that Smurfette.

For a moment Quinn couldnt help but stared down at the shorter girl. Her eyes piercing, even then her eyes travelled down the brunette's lips. I bet they are soft...

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

Quinn sucked her breath in trying to shake off her thoughts.

"You were talking to me about something?"

"You!..." Nothing. Quinn's brain suddenly failed her.

"What about me? Quinn youre not making any sense just standing there staring at me. I havent done anything to you."

Maybe that was it. Rachel didnt do anything to Quinn, but for her. That wasnt what the blonde wanted.

Quinn decided not to use her words. They were lost somewhere between her mind and Rachel's lips as she came to realize.

Without even saying anything else, Quinn slammed Rachel against the lockers again. This time holding her in place.

What did she have that Quinn didnt? What could she do that Quinn couldnt? Why did everyone seem to find something more in Rachel than her?

Quinn had this fierce look on her face that frightened Rachel. "Quinn...," she squeaked.

The blonde ignored Rachel and slammed their lips together. She had no idea where this fury was coming from. All that she knew was that her lips were against Rachel's, whose lips were frozen in place. Quinn persisted as she pushed her body against Rachel's, mindful of her growing bump.

Her tongue begged for an entrance as she ran it across the bottom of Rachel's lips. Annoyed with Rachel's frozen stated, she gruffly dragged her lips down Rachel's jaw and found its way to her neck.

Rachel exhaled loudly as soon as her lips were free. "Quinn, whatre you doing? I know pregnancy can cause alot of hormonal imbalance, but that doesnt mean you should kiss me in the middle of the hallways."

Quinn ignored the girl and slowly licked her neck. Rachel shivered at the wet trails Quinn left along her neck. She tried pushing Quinn away but there was no avail when to her surprise Quinn began kissing her neck.

"Quinn.." Rachel added breathlessly. Her eyes slammed shut when Quinn began biting down on her neck. There was sure to be a mark later on.

Quinn was getting frustrated. Rachel was too idle for her. She dragged her teeth up and down Rachel's neck back up to the girl's lips again. Her hands grabbing Rachel's hideous argyle sweater roughly.

Rachel felt her body get hotter and hotter as Quinn continued to kiss her roughly. She knew her neck was violated terribly and her lips would eventually be bruised. But she knew, it just felt too good. She moaned loudly, not being able to hold it in anymore, as soon as she felt Quinn's hands slip under her sweater.

Her hands creeped slowly up Rachel's sweater. Whatever she was feeling at that moment was replaced with satisfaction as Rachel had finally begun kissing her back.

Their lips were moving at a steady rhythm now. With each passing moment, their lips grew to fighting for dominance. Hunger. Lust. Passionate feelings were at play and neither one of the girls minded.

Quinn cupped Rachel's breast and squeezed them to stop Rachel from fighting with her. No matter how much Quinn wanted Rachel to do something to her, she wanted to be in control.

Rachel hated that. The way Quinn seemed to need control over everything.

Finally, Rachel pushed Quinn away from her. The blonde looked shocked and hurt as soon as they stopped. For a second, Rachel thought that Quinn was shorter than her.

"Quinn whatre you doing?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Kissing you, what do you think?"

"Why?"

"Because I cant stand you!" Quinn said angrily. She didnt mean to say it in those terms.

"Whatre you saying? I have been so nice to you and you know if the roles were reversed you wouldnt be nice to me at all."

"Exactly! I cant stand you being so damn nice to me!" Quinn felt her heart pound inside of her chest.

"You are making no sense whatsoever, Quinn."

Quinn let out a loud groan of frustration. She didnt know Rachel could be so thick. Or maybe she wasnt being clear enough.

"Youre always doing things for me. Youre always so damn nice to me. But you never look at me the way you look at Finn. I mean whats it going to take for you to come up to me and kiss me? I dont want you to do anything for me. I want you to do anything to me! And it isnt hormones!"

Quinn stopped cold. The words flew out of her mouth in a string of incoherent thoughts all firing at once.

Rachel stood still to what Quinn had confessed. She was either too slow to get it or just flat out dumb.

Before she knew it the blonde furiously walked away.

Quinn wanted more from Rachel. No matter what but there was no chance of that ever happening.

Rachel took a moment to realize that Quinn was walking away. She rushed after Quinn's heels and whipped her around. It was crazy of her. Almost foolish. This was after all her tormentor for years.

She slipped her arms around the taller girl and pulled her in gently. Slightly, she tilted her head up to meet Quinn's lips. The sweeter taste of Quinn's truly soft lips finally revealed themselves to her. Not the rough demanding taste.

_"Tell me what you want me to do to you."_

* * *

Its been awhile since, Ive written so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
